


克里斯和他的小宝石先生

by Mulinyuan



Category: cristiano - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulinyuan/pseuds/Mulinyuan
Summary: 日常向合集 更至26





	克里斯和他的小宝石先生

1  
“你给我买了什么？怎么还神神秘秘的？”克里斯蒂亚诺一脸怀疑地看着自己兴奋异常的男朋友，总觉得桌子上那个黑白条纹的盒子里有什么不可见人的东西。  
迪巴拉亲昵地环着他的肩膀，像是过分热情的大型犬般，一路推着蹭着葡萄牙人往房间里走。  
“是好东西！你看了就知道了！”年轻人努力掩饰着自己的激动和雀跃，但星星点点的光芒还是从他的眼眸里跳出来。  
葡萄牙人半信半疑，这种情绪在他拆开精心包装的礼盒后达到了顶峰。  
“不是吧？？？”克里斯蒂亚诺一脸不可置信地拎起小盒子里的透视渔网装，“这就是你给我的礼物？”  
年轻人迎着他威胁的视线不知死活地点了点头，天真地眨眨眼眸：“我就想看你穿这个嘛！克里斯！穿这个给我看好不好？”  
他眼里期待的光实在太耀眼，克里斯蒂亚诺几次想拒绝的话都噎在了嗓子里。  
“我……我体检的时候刚穿过……”葡萄牙人皱着眉头，下意识地撅了噘嘴，年轻人借此机会凑上去在他的唇瓣上“啵”地偷了个吻：“你都穿给他们看！就不能给我看吗？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺迟疑着没有回答他，年轻人便知道了他对这个的态度。不过和葡萄牙人在一起这么久，迪巴拉多少也摸清了他的套路和弱点，于是他决定把攻势放缓。  
年轻人瘪了瘪嘴，眼里的光慢慢黯淡下来，他不去看克里斯蒂亚诺的眼睛了，蹭在葡萄牙人身上的手指也若即若离。  
“好吧……没关系的克里斯。”迪巴拉露出一个有点勉强的笑容，即使脸上挂着这样失落的神情，他也显得那么好看，且又多了几分忧郁的气质。  
“你不喜欢的话我怎么会勉强你呢！那就收起来吧……”年轻人边这样说着，边动作缓慢地去接克里斯蒂亚诺手里的渔网装。  
葡萄牙人动了动手指，躲开了年轻人伸过来的动作，他深棕色的眼眸里流露出无可奈何地神色，还带点宠溺的纵容。  
“哼，别以为我看不出来。”克里斯蒂亚诺敲了下迪巴拉的脑袋，带着十足傲娇的神情斜睨了年轻人一眼，“狡猾的小家伙。”  
“晚上给你穿总行了吧？”他被年轻人扑过来的拥抱撞了个满怀，侧颈被小狼狗印上了不知道多少个吻，“真拿你没办法。”克里斯蒂亚诺叹了口气，眼神里却是醉人的温柔。  
“最爱你啦！克里斯！”迪巴拉捧着年长恋人魅力非凡的脸，深情又庄重地落下一个绵长火热的吻。  
——哼，最讨厌会进化的小狼狗了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺先生愤愤不平地想。

 

2  
迪巴拉先生在床上翻来覆去折腾了很久都没有睡着，按理说假期总是让人快乐的，但这是生平第一次，年轻人迫切地希望假期快点结束，新的赛季快点开始。  
他比任何时候都期待那一天，就连第一次登上安联球场都没有让他像此刻这样，光是在社交网站上看到相关的消息就心脏砰砰直跳，仿佛下一秒就要蹦出来。  
第一次作为克里斯蒂亚诺的对手登上加迪夫千年球场的时候，迪巴拉还没有对他产生非同一般的情感，只是把他当作一颗天边遥远的星辰——在他这个年纪，没有一个球员不向往和敬佩克里斯蒂亚诺的成就。  
彼时的迪巴拉是仰望着克里斯蒂亚诺的芸芸众生之一，但为了球队的胜利和尤文图斯的荣耀，他必须竭尽全力地去抗衡那个人。  
他努力过，然后失败。  
在加迪夫如此，于伯纳乌亦然。  
迪巴拉终于意识到，克里斯蒂亚诺是伯纳乌上空最耀眼的星星，他又像一座不可逾越的高山，阻隔了一代人成为世界最佳的梦。  
他不由自主地被那样明亮的光吸引，也正如那些人所说的，爱上克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多哪里需要什么理由呢？  
皇家马德里曾经拥有过克里斯蒂亚诺，他们用纯白的颜色捕获了一颗名为CR7的星星，将它留在伯纳乌的上空整整九年。  
他们得以分享上帝在人间的荣光，成为克里斯蒂亚诺身上耀眼的标志，他传奇人生里浓墨重彩的一笔，他不朽颂歌里华美的乐章。  
而继迪巴拉先生宣之于口的爱得到克里斯蒂亚诺的回应后，那颗自由的星星终于抵达了另一个地方，允许都灵的人们瞻仰他的光芒。  
他不是去带给他们欧冠的，也不是为了自己更进一步的辉煌，他是去做他们的神的。  
他该去受到亿万人欢呼簇拥，受到凡人敬仰称颂，他的手指授意胜利，他的强大赋予他们荣光——那荣光也是迪巴拉的一部分。  
他这样愉快地想着，手指忍不住悄悄地点赞了一条粉丝截下来的图片：属于尤文图斯的黑白球衣上，7号和10号靠的那么近，好像除了他们世界上再没有别人，又好像他们天生就该联系在一起。  
7号和10号，不是皇马的罗纳尔多和巴萨的梅西，而是尤文的克里斯蒂亚诺和迪巴拉。  
他对着那张截下来的图片露出了一个过分傻气的笑容，不过这丝毫不影响他的好看。  
年轻人锁上了屏幕，克里斯蒂亚诺身披黑白球衣的壁纸随之暗了下去。他抱着枕头滚了两圈，终于放松地在床上瘫平了身体。  
昏黄的灯光亲吻他的睫毛，在年轻人白皙的脸颊上落下一小片阴影，他好看的眉轻皱着，唇边却带着浅浅的弧度。  
——听说，如果你抱着想念一个人的心情入睡，那个人就能在梦里见到你。嘿嘿，明天起来就问问克里斯有没有看到我好啦！  
——唔，好想早点见到克里斯啊。  
迪巴拉先生睡着了。

3  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈所以你真的搭了一个乒乓球台吗？”葡萄牙人魔性的笑声在迪巴拉的新家里响起来，年轻人红着脸看向手机屏幕里笑得前仰后合的恋人，等他笑够了才开口。  
“不行吗？我也想陪你打乒乓球！”迪巴拉先生又摆出了委屈的狗狗眼，“输多少次都没关系！我又不会告诉媒体记者们这个。”  
年轻人最近沉迷于在YouTube上看克里斯蒂亚诺以前的视频，自从自带流量的世界巨星转会以来，他曼联和皇马时期的不少纪录片都被网友们大量分享下载。  
迪巴拉先生借此机会保存了不少有关克里斯蒂亚诺的回忆杀，还有他过去的队友们提起葡萄牙人的所有记录。  
——他一定是看见马塞洛他们关于乒乓球的那些吐槽了，不然醋味不可能这么浓郁，几乎要溢出屏幕来。  
克里斯蒂亚诺怎么可能听不出来这个，机智的罗纳尔多先生立刻坐正，摆出一副最乖巧的表情来：“咳咳，当然没问题！”  
迪巴拉将信将疑地看着难得乖顺的恋人，目光不受控制地停留在他的脸上——克里斯蒂亚诺在希腊晒得太黑了，虽然比起黑人来还差不少，也实在不远了。  
但就算他被晒得那么黑，视频聊天的镜头摆的角度也那么直男，屏幕里的人还是好看得过分，让年轻人的心被思念坠得沉甸甸的。  
他笑起来的时候眼角有不太淡的细纹，那是岁月的痕迹，更是属于成熟男性的魅力。可当那双深棕色的眼眸只凝视着你一个人的时候，你看到的不只是迷人的深邃，更多的是少年人才会拥有的干净和清澈。  
——想吻那双眼睛。  
迪巴拉先生想着，于是他这么做了。虽然他亲吻到的只是冰凉的屏幕，但那个人的回应足以让他火热的心脏跳动得更加剧烈。  
克里斯蒂亚诺没有如年轻人预料中那般笑他幼稚，反而也撅起唇瓣冲屏幕凑过来。他的眼底是少年气满满的顽皮，又有深深浅浅的愉悦和温柔晕染开来。  
——有人问起我：和年纪比自己小不少的恋人谈恋爱是一种怎样的感受？我回答他：就像自己也回到了他那个年纪。  
年轻真好，当你年轻的时候，喜欢一个人的眼神是怎么也藏不住的，你的快乐也纯粹，无论两个人在一起干什么，哪怕是犯傻都显得那么温馨。  
终于，他们穿过屏幕，穿过希腊与阿根廷之间遥远的距离，穿过无止境向前涌流的时间亲吻在一起。  
——谁说克里斯三十三岁了？怎么能骗人呀。

 

4  
“他们都走了吗？克里斯……” 年轻人染成银灰的头毛在屏幕左下角露出了一点，其他部分都藏得严严实实，只有声音和熟悉的天花板对着克里斯蒂亚诺的眼睛。  
葡萄牙人又气又好笑地敲了几下手机屏幕：“你以为不露脸，阿涅利先生他们就认不出你了吗？”他颇为无奈地看着自己年轻的恋人，露出了一种“我的男朋友怎么能如此愚蠢”的表情来。  
“那他们是还没走吗！”年轻人的声音压得更低了一点，他小心翼翼地往角落里缩了缩，随后克里斯蒂亚诺就发现自己连男朋友的一根头发丝都看不见了。  
“迪巴拉先生。”葡萄牙人假装生气地沉下了脸，试图摆出“我很严肃”的模样：“我要给你一张黄宝石战神卡！严重谴责你为了主席和男朋友撇清关系的行为！”  
“不是红牌就行！”迪巴拉先生丝毫不知悔改，过了几秒，他探出的脑袋突然僵在了画面里：“欸等等？我才不是为了主席先生呢！”  
小奶狗涨红了脸，不经意间暴露出一点狼性，很快又被委屈巴巴的表情取代：“不是为了他……”年轻人无辜又可怜地盯着克里斯蒂亚诺，小声地重复了一句。  
“那是为了谁？”克里斯蒂亚诺用手指堵住摄像头，隔绝了年轻人看到他的可能。实际上他的嘴角已经扬起了小小的弧度，温柔地看着屏幕里年轻人好看的脸。  
迪巴拉紧张地靠近了屏幕，神情专注又虔诚：“当然是为了我们啦！你想啊……要是阿涅利先生看到了万一……”他开始掰着手指头悉数几个他们可能会遇到的阻碍。  
克里斯蒂亚诺从他说到“我们”这个单词的时候就有点走神，他喜欢极了年轻人用“我们”这个词作为主语，那种感觉比任何修饰爱的词汇都更加动人。  
年轻人喋喋不休道：“尤文图斯最适合我了，万一阿涅利先生要卖掉我，我该怎么成为更好的前锋呢？”说到这里他突然顿了顿，“我真想成为能和你相提并论的人，克里斯。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺轻抚屏幕的手指停留在了迪巴拉先生脸上的小痣旁边。  
“我真希望他们在提起你的时候能想到我，而不是别人——别的十号。”迪巴拉皱了皱鼻子，这个动作让他显得还带着点稚气，眼里闪烁的却是男人所具有的雄心壮志。  
——也许我永远也到不了你所在的高度，可我想竭尽所能地靠近你。我想要他们在说起克里斯蒂亚诺的时候想起我……我想要成为你在锋线上最好的搭档。  
“要做到这个很难，克里斯，我知道。我深知你已经成就了多么伟大的传奇，而我没有皇家马德里那么幸运，可以拥有你那么好的九年。”年轻人的语气里有遗憾和失落，可他从未消极地低下头去。  
“我有时候真的很难过，难过于没能参与你的过去……我甚至想，要是再早一点遇到你就好了……”迪巴拉对着那个黑暗的屏幕小声说。  
葡萄牙人松开了手，他的面容再次出现在年轻人的面前，不做遮挡也没掩饰任何情绪。  
“你的确没有经历我的过去。”克里斯蒂亚诺一字一顿地道，他仿佛看见恋人背后的尾巴丧气地耷拉下去，于是轻轻笑了笑。  
“但是，你拥有我的现在和未来啊。”他的声音低且沉，温柔如蜜糖。

5  
克里斯蒂亚诺先生每次用小号刷ins的时候，都能看见一堆迷妹赞美迪巴拉的脸，而今天，他却在年轻人新发的图片底下发现了一堆有趣的评论。  
“宝贝你怎么又吃这么不健康的食品啊！”  
“迪比你怎么这样！新赛季要是胖了怎么办？”  
“巧克力？你居然吃夹心巧克力！这是一个足球运动员能吃的吗？？？”  
“克里斯蒂亚诺都要来了！宝宝我求求你跟他学点好！别吃这个了行吗？”  
“小宝石你醒醒！你这样会被克里斯蒂亚诺嫌弃的！你怎么能在最自律的运动员旁边吃这个！”  
“等克里斯蒂亚诺来了，我们要押着你去他家吃沙拉和白煮鸡肉！”  
“你看没看克里斯蒂亚诺去中国的视频？你好好看看他的身材！你不能再吃了宝宝！你是尤文和阿根廷光明的未来啊！”  
克里斯蒂亚诺在酒店房间里笑得前仰后合，看到这些有趣的评论，忙碌了一整天的神经才终于松懈下来。他忍不住一条条点赞下去，然后截了个长图给大洋彼岸的迪巴拉先生发了过去。  
两秒钟后。  
“这是污蔑！我没有吃！！！！！”——La joya  
“我只是把他们吃的东西拍了下来而已！！！”——La joya  
“克里斯你要相信我呜呜呜！我是个自律的足球运动员！”——La joya  
“我不仅不吃巧克力！连糖都不吃！！！！！！！”——La joya  
“你怎么不回复呀！你不相信我了吗！”——La joya  
“你就是骗子。”——Cris  
“？？？？？？”——La joya  
“没吃糖？那你怎么会这么甜？”——Cris  
“⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”——La joya  
又是两秒钟后，迪巴拉先生的视频电话打了过来，克里斯蒂亚诺就知道，这种程度的撩拨已经足够让年轻人把持不住自己了。  
“克里斯！我今天也好想你啊！”年轻人离屏幕格外近，浓密的睫毛眨呀眨，好像下一秒就能蹭上克里斯蒂亚诺的掌心，“怎么新赛季还不开始，我想和你一起训练……”  
那张粉丝们只能看见四分之一的帅气面容毫无保留地出现在葡萄牙人的屏幕里，几乎霸占了整个屏幕。“你快多看我几眼，我不能打扰你休息……再晚你就要睡觉了。”迪巴拉又摆出了克里斯蒂亚诺最受用的狗狗眼。  
克里斯蒂亚诺翻了个身，滑下的薄被露出了赤裸的上半身：“看了你我还怎么睡得着啊？”他撑着下颌打量迪巴拉先生的脸，看了半晌突然笑了出来，“好像还真胖了点。”  
“没胖！是变得更强壮了！”年轻人一本正经地反驳。  
——当然要练得壮一点，毕竟全世界都知道你的身材有多好。我也想把你抱起来向全世界炫耀！想要让你肆无忌惮地压在我身上露出灿烂的笑，想用自己的身体挡开其他后卫方便你进球，想比任何人都快地冲向你索要拥抱……  
葡萄牙人笑起来的时候胸膛起伏，他的声音低沉又暧昧：“好了，我想等我们见面的时候，或许你能给我个惊喜？”  
年轻人怎么可能听不出来克里斯蒂亚诺话里的小暗示，迪巴拉先生甚至觉得自己恋人的一举一动都是在挑逗他，无论是翻身的动作，还是无意识地舔上唇瓣，就连噙着的笑容都在诱人犯罪。  
他的面容在微暗的灯光下显得有些晦暗不清：“到床上你就知道了，一定不会让你失望。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺快要被年轻人眼底燃烧的欲望燎着了，他笑了笑，还想陪恋人说说话，但倦意已经袭上了他的眼眸。  
体贴的迪巴拉先生立刻道：“你快睡吧克里斯，不过别挂电话。”他温暖的嗓音在克里斯蒂亚诺的耳畔响起来，“我想一直陪着你。”  
“晚安，小宝石……”克里斯蒂亚诺小声地咕哝道，他的手机放在枕边，从迪巴拉的屏幕里只能看见葡萄牙人的半张脸，他的睫毛随呼吸轻颤，渐渐地沉入了梦乡。  
“晚安，克里斯。”迪巴拉先生在屏幕上轻轻印上一吻。  
在清浅的呼吸声中，年轻人也陷入了一个有着克里斯的梦。

 

6  
“你喜欢养宠物吗？克里斯！”——La joya  
克里斯蒂亚诺收到这条信息的时候，北京的天色已经黯淡了下去，他靠在车窗上休息了一会儿，依稀还能听到外面粉丝的尖叫和呼喊。  
“还可以，怎么突然问这个？”——Cris  
迪巴拉先生看着这个模棱两可的答案，神色有些苦恼的样子，他想挠挠头发，手指却只碰到了帽子。“咳咳。”手上的触感提醒了他，年轻人连忙把帽檐压得更低，在宠物店的笼子旁边蹲了下来。  
猫咪们被突然出现的迪巴拉先生吓得往里缩了缩，有的还发出惊恐的“喵呜”声。“嘘——嘘——女孩们。”年轻人尽力安抚好躁动不安的猫咪，“别动，乖，就这样，好女孩！”他兴高采烈地握住一只猫的爪子，给恋人拍了一张。  
“可爱吗？！！！”——La joya  
“挺可爱的。”——Cris  
“对吧！这是一窝里最可爱的一只！”——La joya  
“不戴帽子会更可爱。”——Cris  
“⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”——La joya  
克里斯蒂亚诺看着屏幕里被帽子盖了半张脸，露出的下巴都显得那么帅气的恋人，一天的疲惫都好像被化解掉了。  
“喜欢猫就养啊。”——Cris  
“不，我想还是算了。”——La joya  
迪巴拉先生的手指恋恋不舍地捏了猫咪的肉球好一会儿，他最后看了眼这窝猫咪，才起身离开了宠物店。  
“嗯？为什么？”——Cris  
“要是你对它比对我还温柔，我会受不了的。”——La joya

——有个年轻的恋人真好，他从来都不掩饰对你的喜欢和独占欲，他直言连一只宠物的醋都会吃，你也不怀疑这个。  
——和你相隔如此远的时候，他会在任何地方刷自己的存在感，视频电话里要你多看他帅气的脸几眼，信息时刻紧跟着你，却从来不要求你像他一样秒回，虽然你也习惯了在任何时候秒回他。  
——他不懂什么叫保持距离，更不会所谓若即若离的恋爱套路，只一口气地把全部的激情与热忱给你，像对王献上忠诚的年轻骑士。  
——他又像是最黏人的那一类大型犬，抑或患了肌肤饥渴症的病人，却永远不会让你感到厌烦。谁让他有那么一张好看的脸呢？

“实际上我养过宠物。”——Cris  
“但那是挺早以前了，后来我有了小克里斯，Ricky就一直在我妈妈家里被照顾着。”——Cris  
“Ricky？”——La joya  
迪巴拉先生撇了撇嘴，这个名字总让他想起那个和克里斯蒂亚诺一同被称为“伯纳乌双子星”的男人。他下意识地摸上自己的脸，悄悄比较了下自己和那个人谁更帅一点。  
“我知道你在想什么，Paulo，那都是过去的事了。”——Cris  
“在你孤身一人的时候，宠物的确能带给你很大慰藉。”——Cris  
“……那现在呢？”——La joya  
“现在的我有你啊。”——Cris

——克里斯蒂亚诺真好，他是全世界最好的恋人。  
——他明白你所有的患得患失和不安全感，他总能看穿这个，看似不经意的语言和行动都能对你的心脏一击致命。  
——他撩人的手段好似与生俱来，你永远无法抗拒，也始终为他着迷。  
——他是你年少时代的憧憬，满足过你对英雄的一切梦想，你从未设想过，自己竟然有幸获得他温柔的目光眷属，完完全全地拥有这个人。

“我是你的现在，也是你的未来吗？”——La joya  
“你是。”——Cris  
“你永远是。”——Cris  
面对迪巴拉先生的明知故问，克里斯蒂亚诺不厌其烦地这样回答道。

——你以为你再也不会对任何人动心了，你是个情场老手，可那个人的存在让你觉得，你想再一次忘掉自我地去爱一个人。

 

7  
年轻人的手指温暖而干燥，轻轻拂过他的肩头，在颈后收紧。在克里斯蒂亚诺转头去看时，他又灵活地挪开了，来到他身前最适合拥抱的位置，任由一拥而上的队友们将他们围在人群中央。  
在那样拥挤的情况下，任何一个摄像机也不能越过诸多身体的屏障，捕捉到安联的新王与最负盛名的七号的镜头。  
年轻人的吻落在男人覆着一层薄汗的侧颈，淡淡的汗味里好像还裹挟着一点香气，是他新买的柠檬沐浴露的味道。他的肌肤也温热，透过薄薄的球衣渗过来，显得那么灼人。  
男人的胸膛在他怀里微微颤动，他在笑吗？  
——即使自己没有进球，也会因为给我助攻了反超比分的一球而这样高兴吗？是因为助攻了我，才这么快乐吗？  
周围欢呼拥抱的人群终于散开了，他的庆祝却没有要结束的意思。在安联球场通明的灯光里，几万人的注视下，安联的新王从身后抱起全世界独一无二的、属于他们的罗纳尔多。  
男人向为他们欢呼的球迷举起双手，如同早些时候他单手抚上胸口、低头为他们的掌声致意的那一天一样。而这次更加不同，因为他的身后有着迪巴拉先生，因为他们不再是对立的身份。  
摄影师们被这一幕感动了，他们纷纷将镜头对准笑着的克里斯蒂亚诺先生，记者们开始对着他英俊的脸庞打起腹稿，以期用最浪漫、最符合意大利人风格的语言形容这一刻的感受。  
假如他们愿意将镜头给到迪巴拉先生，便能发现一个天大的秘密了——年轻人的灰绿眼眸里洋溢着纯粹的快乐，那不仅是进球后的喜悦，更像是一种骄傲或是炫耀。  
他的眼睛好像在对所有人说：“看见了吗？这是我的克里斯蒂亚诺。他的助攻是给我的，他这个人也属于我。”  
——有资格拥抱他的是我，亲吻他的是我，被他助攻的是我，助他进球的是我，抱起来向全世界宣告他归属的也是我。  
——我们的名字会永远被联系在一起，无论现在或是未来。

“真傻。”男人刻意压低了的声音在他耳畔响起，终于把傻笑个不停的迪巴拉先生从刚刚比赛上的一幕拉了回来。  
他眨着好看的眼睛冲克里斯蒂亚诺笑得更甜了，男人几乎能从里面看见闪烁的星星。“克里斯，我好高兴。”他用他们都更熟悉的西班牙语说道，任何一个人都能听出里面的兴奋。  
年长的恋人歪过脑袋看向年轻人，神情里满是天真和疑惑：“为什么？这不是很正常的吗？罗纳尔多助攻迪巴拉，迪巴拉助攻罗纳尔多——”  
“我也可以给你助攻的！克里斯蒂亚诺！”道格拉斯·科斯塔先生激动的声音在更衣室另一侧响起来，葡萄牙人转头看过去的时候，皮亚尼奇和本坦库尔也连连点着头，“我们也可以的！”“我也愿意给你助攻！”  
克里斯蒂亚诺冲他们笑了笑，刚要回答些什么就被迪巴拉先生拉回了注意力，年轻人的手指在他下颌上的力度不轻不重，将葡萄牙人英俊的脸庞扳回了自己这一边，让那双深棕色的眼眸只看着自己。  
“保罗真过分。”“讨厌的迪比！” 类似这种抱怨的话都被迪巴拉先生抛在脑后，他有时候会耍耍这种小性子，不过在尤文的更衣室看来这是属于年轻人的可爱和率性——何况他又长得那么好看！  
好看的人和好看的人待在一起也很正常，谁会忍心拆散他们呢？今天的尤文更衣室也这么想着，于是他们体贴地把空间留给了新头牌和安联的王子，在基耶利尼先生的带领下去淋浴了。  
“我特别高兴，因为我终于真正拥有你了。”年轻人的手不安分地搭上克里斯蒂亚诺柔韧的腰，他的眼眸直勾勾地盯着葡萄牙人，显得比平常多了几分侵略性。  
“那你大可不必。”克里斯蒂亚诺对年轻人眨了眨眼睛，“你早就拥有我的全部了，小宝石先生。”

 

8  
“老实说，我有点热。”克里斯蒂亚诺干巴巴地说。  
在一片沉寂的黑暗里，年轻人温暖火热的躯体紧紧地挨着他的，像抱着个大型娃娃一样死死不撒手。  
“怎么了克里斯？”迪巴拉先生的声音里满是困倦，他的头毛蹭在克里斯蒂亚诺的肩窝里，弄得葡萄牙人痒痒的。  
克里斯蒂亚诺试图转过身来，当他发现自己的腰也被牢牢掌控在年轻人手里的时候，他又好气又好笑地轻轻拍了迪巴拉一巴掌。  
年轻人被他拍得哼哼了一声，恋恋不舍地把手从那该死的合手的“爱之把”上挪开，迅速把克里斯蒂亚诺翻了个个，重新搂上了恋人柔韧的腰肢。  
“我有点热。”年长的恋人捏住阿根廷男孩的脸颊，好让他睁开好看的眼睛注视着自己。迪巴拉先生虽然很困——要知道，喂饱克里斯蒂亚诺这款恋人是不容易的，但他还是对恋人保有最大程度的耐心。  
“可是，是你主动滚进我怀里的。”年轻人揉着眼睛勉强睁开，委屈巴巴地试图辩解。“我没有！”克里斯蒂亚诺先生哑着嗓子拒绝承认，“我又不是夜里离开了人怀抱就睡不着的小女孩！而且天气这么热！”  
“所以我不能抱着你睡觉了吗？克里斯。”迪巴拉又摆出了狗狗眼企图打动年长的恋人，葡萄牙人犹豫了一瞬间，但好在一片黑暗里年轻人失去了最得力的武器：脸。  
“你可以把手搭在我身上，像这样。”克里斯蒂亚诺往后蹭了蹭，抓着迪巴拉先生的手放在自己的腰侧。  
年轻人不甘地继续蹭过来：“不可以放在这里吗？”他的手熟练地摸上克里斯蒂亚诺柔软挺翘的臀部，“它刚刚还求我不要离开呢。”  
“不行。”克里斯蒂亚诺往后躲了躲，“你休想得逞，我刚洗完澡，不想再出一身汗了。”  
年轻人委屈地瘪了瘪嘴：“那好吧……你回来点。”他力度温柔地把克里斯蒂亚诺往回拽了拽，以防男人掉到床底下去，顺便在脸上偷亲了一下。  
“好了，乖。”克里斯蒂亚诺把小狼狗越亲越上瘾的脑袋推回去，“快睡！明天还要训练呢。”  
“克里斯晚安。”虽然迪巴拉先生已经被折腾得不困了，但他还是乖乖地和恋人道了晚安，才闭上眼睛开始胡思乱想。  
——果然，下次不能用太刺激的道具了QAQ  
——克里斯是因为叫哑了嗓子才不高兴的吗？  
——可是他之前，明明也很舒服，表现得很配合呀……?  
——要是以后都不能抱着克里斯睡觉可怎么办_(:з」∠)_  
——对生活失去希望.jpg  
年轻人摸着恋人光滑紧致的腰部肌肤，终于渐渐涌上了困意，可就在他快要睡着的时候，手下温热的肉体突然动了起来。  
——咦？  
刚刚还勒令年轻人稍微离远点的克里斯蒂亚诺，已经轻车熟路地滚进了迪巴拉先生的怀里，这次甚至还上手环住了年轻人的脖颈。睡得软塌塌的卷毛蹭在年轻人的耳边，他的唇瓣也轻轻磨蹭着恋人的肩膀。  
假如年轻人屏住呼吸侧耳倾听，恋人清浅的呼吸声就在他耳畔清晰可闻，比视频电话里的要清晰多了。  
——嘴上说着不要，身体为什么这么诚实呀？  
迪巴拉先生被可爱到了。  
年轻人露出一个满足的笑容，轻手轻脚地抱住了恋人。  
——下次还是把窗户打开吧，这样就可以一直抱得很紧了。

 

9  
喜大普奔！假期结束了！迪巴拉先生终于能见到他的克里斯了！  
迪巴拉先生回到都灵的家放下行李，干的第一件事就是打理好自己的形象，迫不及待地溜到克里斯蒂亚诺暂住的新家！  
“我好想你啊！克里斯！哇！！！你更帅啦！！！”他良心丝毫不会痛地对身穿豹纹睡衣的恋人喊道，企图冲上去索要一个抱抱和吻。  
而打开门的葡萄牙人只对着他可爱的亲亲男朋友说了这样一句话：“等等，你胖了。”  
迪比：？？？我感觉有把刀插在我心上。  
好在克里斯蒂亚诺还是想要这个男朋友的，迪巴拉先生也没有真胖到要被恋人丢出去的程度，小奶狗最终在门口成功讨要到了抱抱和脸颊吻。  
但是对于世界第一严苛自律足球运动员&健身狂魔&生理年龄33岁身体20岁心理年龄3岁的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多来说，这件事可没那么快过去。  
“我得把给你准备的蛋糕扔掉了。”克里斯蒂亚诺先生捏着年轻人稍微肉了一点以至于没之前那么硬的腹肌小声嘀咕道，在迪巴拉先生幼小可怜无助的眼神里不为所动。  
“其实……给小克里斯吃也好呀，不然多浪费呢。”年轻人试图挽救一下小蛋糕被扔进垃圾桶的悲惨命运。  
“小克里斯都不吃蛋糕了，他每天都嚷着要练肌肉。”克里斯蒂亚诺瞥了他一眼，“我让他们带小克里斯出去熟悉环境了。”  
迪巴拉先生吐着血拔出插在心上的第二把刀。  
“我保证会好好健身的！克里斯！”小狼狗紧紧地挨着克里斯蒂亚诺，“你看着我的眼睛！”他眨了眨好看的灰绿眼眸，“看见了什么？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺对着幼稚鬼恋人的期待眼神狠不下心，他摆出一副“拿你没办法只好配合你咯”的表情，也靠近了迪巴拉先生的脸，假装认真地看了一会儿才说道：“唔，看见了你坚定的健身信念，可以了吗？”  
“不！你再仔细看看！”年轻人凑的更近了，在他这个距离几乎可以数出克里斯蒂亚诺纤长的睫毛有多少根，不过这次他没有这么做，只是单纯陷在了恋人专注的眼神里。  
“看见了全世界第一帅的克里斯蒂亚诺。”葡萄牙人笑道，忍不住上手摸了摸迪巴拉先生圆润了一点的脸颊。  
——才不想承认胖了一点的小宝石也非常可爱呢！呃，不过确实不能再胖下去了，营养餐和魔鬼训练安排一下。  
“不是哦。”迪巴拉先生握住了克里斯蒂亚诺在他脸颊上肆意妄为的手，拉过来亲了一口。“那最帅的是谁？”葡萄牙人假装生气地皱了皱眉头，“除了我还有别人吗？”  
“没有。我想说的是——”迪巴拉先生试图把话题拖回到他新学的土味情话上，却因为克里斯蒂亚诺点在他唇瓣上的手指停在了半截。  
“你都不想吻我吗？”葡萄牙人的鼻尖蹭在年轻人脸颊的小痣上，他的睫毛眨动的频率，若即若离的吐息，手指轻轻抚摸唇瓣的动作，一切都像是在诱惑可怜的迪巴拉先生。  
“想……”小狼狗下意识地回答道，他的尾音消失在一个极尽缠绵火热的吻里。他们比任何时候都更靠近，心脏之间的距离只有不到七公分，不，现在没有距离了。  
“卧室在哪儿？我要开始运动了。”抱着全世界第一帅的宝贝的迪巴拉先生喘着气问道，食髓知味的葡萄牙人环着年轻恋人的脖颈指了指主卧的方向。  
——至于那句土味情话，谁记得呢？

 

10  
“克里斯！我们明天就可以见面了！”——La joya  
离开机场后的迪巴拉先生几乎要开心地飘起来，他远远看了一眼尤文图斯派去迎亲的车队，就悄悄给恋人发起了消息。  
“你有什么要嘱咐我的吗？”——La joya  
“？”——Cris  
“比如，训练课上不要对你动手动脚什么的⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”——La joya  
“确实有。”——Cris  
“是什么呀？”——La joya  
“把头发染回来吧。”——Cris  
笑容逐渐消失，迪巴拉先生摸了摸自己的银毛露出了崩溃的表情。  
“呜呜呜你为什么不早点告诉我！！！”——La joya  
“我以为你挺喜欢的呢！！！”——La joya  
“你哪里看出我挺喜欢的了？”——Cris  
“第四集里我第一次换完发型和你视频的时候！你都没有说过这个发型不好看！”——La joya  
“那是因为你的脸够好看，小傻子。”——Cris  
“还有，那次你藏得严严实实的不让我看见你，我就只顾得生气了。”——Cris  
“你才没有生气，克里斯这么好怎么会生我的气呢！”——La joya  
“我生了！”——Cris  
“？？？？？？什么时候！！！！！！”——La joya  
【您撤回了一条消息】  
“好的，克里斯生气的时候也特别好看！”——La joya  
“啊对啦！当时你还说，还说……”——La joya  
“我说了什么？”——Cris  
“你说我拥有你的现在和未来呀⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”——La joya  
“如果你不把头发染回来，我就要撤回了。”——Cris  
“好的我回去就染_(:з」∠)_”——La joya  
“不行。”——Cris  
“好好休息，别忘了锻炼，有空再去染。”——Cris  
“克里斯是真的很严格。”——La joya  
【您又撤回了一条消息】  
“好的克里斯！我爱你！！！”——La joya  
“我也爱你。”——Cris  
迪巴拉先生对着手机屏幕露出了痴汉的笑容，在朋友嫌弃的眼神里一头撞上了窗户玻璃。  
——都怪急转弯。嗯嗯，都怪急转弯，不怪人傻。

 

11  
“在这一天之前你敢相信吗？我们真的拥有了罗纳尔多！”迪巴拉先生刚走进更衣室就被道格拉斯·科斯塔先生勾住了脖子，巴西人看上去有点儿飘，阿根廷男孩顺手和他自拍了一张，发到了ins快拍上。  
——我怎么不敢相信？从我喜欢上他开始，迄今为止的每一天我都幻想着能够完全拥有他，每一天。  
“没有没有。”迪巴拉先生敷衍道，然后就开始催促巴西人：“你快点换衣服！换完咱们去看克里斯蒂亚诺。”  
“叫得还挺亲热。”科斯塔先生摘下帽子，换衣服的动作不禁加快，“一会儿你要用什么语言和克里斯蒂亚诺说话？西班牙语？”  
——我还可以叫得更亲热，因为他是我的克里斯，在床上他甚至会叫我……⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
“当然是西班牙语，你傻了吗？”迪巴拉先生利索地掀起短袖——可惜了，他还觉得这件衣服很酷，克里斯会喜欢来着，然而并不能给他看。  
“嘿嘿，我可以用巴西语，嘿嘿嘿。”科斯塔先生见迪巴拉来真的，也赶紧加快了换衣服速度，阿根廷男孩白了他一眼没说话。  
“你为什么不说话，迪比？”没眼力见的科斯塔先生脱了裤子，往迪巴拉先生这边蹭蹭。“因为我要快点去见克里斯蒂亚诺。”换好了一身训练服的阿根廷男孩冲巴西人眨了眨眼睛，“一会儿见！”  
迪巴拉先生像兔子一样飞快地跑开了。  
狗剩：？？？所以现在真的只剩下我了。迪比不要我了……他为什么会不要我？明明以前他不是这样的！

迪巴拉依次向伊瓜因先生、本坛库尔先生等人打了招呼，和熟悉的队友们愉快地聊了几句天，事实上他的眼神已经在整个房间里寻找起那个人的身影——当然，不穿衣服的克里斯蒂亚诺要比穿上衣服的他好找多了。  
他的目光不可避免地被那个人吸引，心脏在胸膛里咚咚作响，如果这时候有人来检测迪巴拉先生的心率，一定会发现他的不正常了吧。  
年轻人的步伐不由自主地加快，像是被极致的光与热吸引的飞蛾，义无反顾地向他撞去。  
在诸多善意和期待的目光里，尤文图斯的7号和10号相遇了。  
他最先触碰到克里斯蒂亚诺的手，迪巴拉先生曾经许多次和这双手十指交握，但没有一次比得上此刻灼热，甚至连第一次牵手的经历都不能比现在这一刻更令人悸动。  
他不记得自己那时候说了什么，无非是欢迎你来，克里斯蒂亚诺这样的话，但年轻人听见内心深处的声音在狂喊着：“我想你，我爱你，克里斯，我们终于成为一体。”  
——我们的名字终于能光明正大地被联系在一起。  
——我终于可以堂堂正正地拥抱你，我终于能告诉全世界的人们我有多么仰慕你，我终于能够比任何人都靠近你。  
葡萄牙人袒露的上半身是造物主的杰作，他的身材线条如古罗马雕塑一般完美，迪巴拉先生曾在那光滑的肌肤上烙下或轻或重的吻——现在不行。  
他们的手交握着，伪装得生疏又克制，拥抱的欲望却不会说谎。年轻人的身影落在葡萄牙人含着笑意的眼眸里，可他却不敢直视那片深棕色的海洋。  
他怕自己一旦对上那个人的眼睛，就克制不住亲吻他的欲望。

年轻人的躯体温热又散发着勃勃生机，透过训练服的布料渗入心底，当迪巴拉先生的下颌抵上克里斯蒂亚诺的颈窝时，他的呼吸也格外灼热。他忍不住去拥抱年轻人，左手却只能克制地搭在阿根廷男孩的肩膀。  
他的小宝石没有直视他，就像他们第一次上床时那样，紧张得犹豫了很久，才一边小心地询问着他会不会疼，一边不得章法地暴露出莽撞与温柔。  
想到这里他忍不住笑了，向年轻人的方向微微偏头，淡淡的薄荷味里带着点青涩的味道，一切都是克里斯蒂亚诺最喜欢的那种感觉。  
——这才是开始呢，小宝石。  
——我们还有无限光明的未来可以一同度过。

 

12  
迪巴拉先生热爱训练。  
重复一遍，迪巴拉先生热爱和克里斯蒂亚诺一起训练！特别！热爱！  
尤其是当克里斯蒂亚诺在你面前分开双腿，靠着腰腹力量做运动时，训练T恤在他完全后仰的时候会显得有点短，露出一小截柔韧的腰肢。  
总让年轻人不合时宜地想起，在床上那双修长有力的腿是如何缠上自己的腰，他的腰握起来又是多么的合手，会随着年轻人的动作上下起伏，甚至在他顶到某一点时难耐地扭动。  
这对迪巴拉先生来说真是甜蜜的煎熬了。  
不过，他们依然不能在镜头和队友们的虎视眈眈【？】下眉来眼去，偶尔有几句低声的交流也听上去一本正经，活像两个在老师眼皮子底下谈恋爱的小学生，假借辅导功课的名义堂而皇之地腻在一起。  
把其他单身狗同学看得目（咬）瞪（牙）口（切）呆（齿）。

迪巴拉先生才不关心他的傻子队友们想什么呢。  
——嘻嘻！他们一定是在嫉妒我能和克里斯一起玩！  
年轻人在太阳底下愉快地眯起了眼睛，边努力克制着嘴角疯狂乱上扬的弧度，边专注地享受着全世界第一好的陪练服务。  
——当你眼前有克里斯蒂亚诺的时候，哪里还看得到别人呢？你甚至会有种全世界只有你们两个人的错觉，溺死在他的眼眸里。

Babe whenever you are here  
亲爱的 无论你在哪儿  
Everything else disappears  
跟你在一起的时候 我的眼中只有你  
You make me feel  
你有种魔力  
like the whole world is just us  
让我感觉世界上只有我们两个人

——《Just us》Grant Woell

谢天谢地，迪巴拉先生和克里斯蒂亚诺并不知道今天的尤文更衣室窃窃私语的话题是这样的，如果知道了可能又会是一场腥风血雨啦。  
“我实名敬佩能在太阳底下训练的勇士，双击666。”  
“你是说迪比？他才不觉得晒，也一点都不会累呢。啧啧你看他那个激动的样子，像不像刚娶到女神的穷小子？”  
“也不看看陪练的是谁？那可是全世界最好的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多啊！要是克里斯蒂亚诺能给你陪练，那是什么劲头？”  
“斥一亿巨资买陪练，讲究。”  
“我会哭的，我会哭得不能训练。”  
“呕，没出息！”他们共同鄙视了科斯塔先生。  
“醒醒吧……你以为恶龙迪巴拉会把克里斯公主让给你吗？你看他晒在太阳底下还高兴成那个样子，啧啧啧。”  
“明明马塞洛都拜托了我照顾克里斯蒂亚诺，现在为什么迪比和他成了固定组？我有一点点小嫉妒！”  
“因为他们长得好看吧。”  
“好看的人天生就应该在一起玩。”  
“人家两个郎才女貌、额，天作之合？这话怎么说比较合适呢算了，总之哪轮得到你反对？”  
“夸德拉多你等着，我现在就去告发你，你居然敢说保罗是恶龙——”  
“等等——不要！！！”  
他们在和谐的互踹中度过了一个背着7号和10号举行的八卦会谈，以科斯塔先生和夸德拉多先生平摊下次聚餐的费用达成了和解。

 

13  
有一个占有欲超强的恋人是种怎样的体验？  
克里斯蒂亚诺觉得现在的自己非常有资格，也有经验能够回答这个问题。  
“克里斯，我觉得你穿这件衣服更好看！”年轻人抢走了他手里的豹纹外套，递过来一件样式简单的白衬衫。  
“克里斯，你今天穿这双鞋吧！这样的话咱们两个今天的鞋子就很配啦！”  
——Adidas和Nike的鞋哪里看得出来配不配？  
“克里斯，你觉得这个墨镜酷不酷？我们一人一个吧！”  
如果葡萄牙人表现出半点不乐意的样子，年轻人就会从背后抱住他磨蹭很久，活像只缠人的小奶狗，偶尔才露出尖锐的小虎牙，他总能获得他想要的。  
今天的磨人精迪巴拉先生又会提什么要求呢？  
“克里斯，他们都夸你蓄起来的胡子好帅。”果不其然，如克里斯蒂亚诺所料，年轻人在他清晨起床洗漱的时候跟了上来，凑到葡萄牙人对着的镜子前。  
“我当然知道。”克里斯蒂亚诺欣然接受了恋人诚实的赞美，他就知道，留起胡子来的自己也是一样的帅气，搞不懂剃须刀赞助商是怎么想的，居然劝他尽快放弃。  
“我吃醋了。”年轻人的手臂从背后收紧，环住他柔韧的腰，稍显火热的体温让他像个黏人的大型犬，不过克里斯蒂亚诺以前舍得推开自己养的拉布拉多，现在并不舍得把他推开就是了。  
“所以？”克里斯蒂亚诺下意识地摸了摸下巴，有点小胡茬的手感还是不错的，他警惕地从镜子里注视着迪巴拉先生的一举一动。  
“把胡子刮了好不好呀？”年轻人的脸颊蹭蹭他的侧脸，他的下颌就抵在克里斯蒂亚诺的肩窝里，两个人拥抱的也那么紧，赤裸的上身相贴——哦，现在年轻人活力旺盛的下半身也贴上来了。  
“我能说不好吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺先生瘪了瘪嘴，他试图用毛巾挡住剃须刀，却被年轻人手法娴熟的挑逗延缓了动作。  
“今天还有训练呢……唔。”葡萄牙人被迪巴拉先生的另一只手捏住了下巴，不得已地转过头，被拖进了一个侵略性十足又甜腻的吻里。  
“我喜欢橘子味的克里斯。”年轻人的手指摩挲着他的小胡渣，“香香的，闻上去就很好吃。”克里斯蒂亚诺被他亲得有点窒息，边感叹现在年轻人的肺活量怎么这么好，边及时找回理智，不让迪巴拉先生的手继续点火。  
“今天不行……”克里斯蒂亚诺用葡萄味的意大利语坚决地说，发音多少有点奇怪的可爱，年轻人被逗得想笑，时断时续的吻也温柔了许多。  
“那就把胡子刮了吧！克里斯。”小奶狗的puppy eye就离克里斯蒂亚诺几公分近，他的喘息里有清新的、和葡萄牙人如出一辙的橘子味，克里斯蒂亚诺却觉得他的更好闻一点，大概是因为有更多糖分吧。  
“你先把小保罗收起来，我们还有的商量。”葡萄牙人干巴巴地威胁道，年轻人笑得狡黠又得意，先探出手拿起了电动剃须刀，才把精神昂扬地顶着那个全世界最棒的屁股的小保罗挪开。  
“好啦乖，我来就好，你只需要享受就可以啦。”迪巴拉先生憋住“计划通”的笑意，动作轻柔又坚决地把克里斯蒂亚诺刚蓄起来的小胡渣统统剃光了。  
等他完成了这项认真的工作，才发现葡萄牙人幽怨的眼神已经快要化成实质了：“你今天不要想和我一起玩球了。”他气呼呼地摸了摸光滑的下巴。  
“不要嘛克里斯，我想和变的更帅了的你一起！”  
“呸，你自己撸去吧。”  
——之后的训练里谁和谁一起玩，唔，摄影师最清楚。

 

14  
迪巴拉先生醒来的第一个动作总是摸向身边，如果和往常一样，他就能在每天的第一时间拥抱到自己的恋人，但今天他摸了个空。  
年轻人揉了揉眼睛，赤裸着上半身从薄被里探出来，厚重的窗帘隔绝了清晨的阳光，他只能依稀看见，克里斯蒂亚诺独自坐在床的边缘——在那一小片阴影里只有他一个人。于是他往阴影所在的地方挪过去。  
温热的手臂从后背环住他的腰，终于让陷入自己世界里的葡萄牙人回过神来，他下意识地握住年轻人的手，这个动作让他们拥抱得更紧了一些。  
“我吵醒你了吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺的声音有点沙哑，但他没有回头看迪巴拉。  
“没有。”年轻人在他背后摇摇头，睡得软塌塌的头毛蹭得克里斯蒂亚诺的肩膀痒痒的，他回握住年长恋人的手，和他十指交握，“你醒了多久了？怎么也不穿上衣服呀？空调温度有点低，你冷吗？”  
迪巴拉先生的另一只手从葡萄牙人的腰腹摸到胸口，好像这样就能试探出他的体温一样，克里斯蒂亚诺笑了笑，捉住年轻人乱动的手按在左侧的心口：“现在暖和多了。”  
年轻人的手掌和他一样温暖又火热，带着这个年纪所有的生机与活力。  
为了看清楚克里斯蒂亚诺的表情，迪巴拉先生挪到了葡萄牙人的旁边，他的肩膀紧挨着他的肩膀，腿也靠在一起，好像这样就能给他更多温暖一样。  
“那是什么让你冷了呢？是身体，还是这里。”年轻人的手就按在他的心脏上方，动作轻柔又小心，几乎让克里斯蒂亚诺怀疑那里暴露出了一道伤口，而迪巴拉先生正在试图让它愈合。  
他沉默了一会儿，说：“是这里。”  
下一秒，迪巴拉先生就凑了上去，在被他捂得温暖了不少的地方，他心脏上方偏差不到一公分处，落下了一个极虔诚的吻。  
“好啦，我帮你解除诅咒了。”年轻人抬起眼眸微笑着看向克里斯蒂亚诺，“我吻过的这里，再也不会受伤了。”  
葡萄牙人被那双灰绿眼眸中纯粹的温柔蛊惑了，他忍不住抚上年轻人好看的眉眼：“唔唔，好，不会受伤了。”  
被他扔在一边的手机亮起光芒，被迪巴拉先生手疾眼快地拿起来，这个通知正是“皇家马德里3-1尤文图斯”的战报——不过根据年轻人的推断，克里斯蒂亚诺一定看了直播。  
年轻人往下滑页面的动作戛然而止，“Who needs Ronaldo？”的标语被穿着纯白球衣的人高高举起，明明还是个孩子的年纪，那样天真的笑容和理所当然的行为却止不住地让人的心涌起一阵阵寒意。  
——怪不得克里斯会觉得冷。  
——九年的荣辱与共，五年的四座欧冠，他最美好的那段青春，最终只能换来一句冰冷戏谑的“Who needs Ronaldo”吗？  
迪巴拉先生突然很难过，他太为克里斯蒂亚诺难过了，那样浓烈的情绪几乎让他喘不过气来。只要一想到克里斯遭受了怎样的煎熬和不平等的对待，他就控制不住自己的情绪了。  
年轻人只能把年长的恋人抱得更紧，好让他知道他还有自己。  
“我需要你，克里斯，我们都需要你，这个世界上爱你的人有那么多，我们都会永远站在你这边。”迪巴拉先生的声音闷闷的。  
克里斯蒂亚诺笑着点头，年轻人注意到了，那个笑容并不是勉强假装出来宽慰他的，更像是一种豁然。  
——只有当你不在意一件事的时候，你才能做到置身事外，只有当你的失望累积到了一定程度后，你才会不再抱有希望。  
迪巴拉先生想说些安慰的话，却不知道如何开口，他沉默了一会儿才抬起头来，目光专注又温柔：“但你要记得，最爱你的是我。”  
他笑着说好。

其实克里斯蒂亚诺已经没那么在意了，在他的告别信里他写道：“我不觉得皇马会哭泣”，多年的掌声与嘘声并存，从他迈过三十岁以来年年风起云涌的转会传闻，出尔反尔与永远缺少的尊重已经让他习惯了这个。  
他说过：“你们的爱让我强大，你们的恨让我不可阻挡。”  
可谁不渴望爱更多呢？无端的，谁会希望获得恨意呢？谁希望自己的全力以赴，在荣耀时刻享受的欢呼与簇拥，到了光辉黯淡之际便成为了质疑与谩骂呢？  
明明还是那同一群人啊。  
说爱他到永远的是你们，说他毕竟老了、状态下滑该被出售的也是你们，把他当做伯纳乌国王敬仰崇拜的是你们，在他离开后举起“Who needs Ronaldo”放声大笑的也是你们。  
欧冠决赛后喊着“金球奖属于罗纳尔多”的是你们，等投票开启的时候把第一候选人选为莫德里奇的也是你们。你们只有一个名字：Madridista。  
人们总说老特拉福德的球迷深情也薄情，在明知道会失去克里斯蒂亚诺的那一年也高唱起“Viva Ronaldo”，祈求曼联的小王子带给他们胜利。  
可他们在那个人离去后的九年里，没有一天停止过对他的思念，会举起“Welcome Back”的标语欢迎他回家，即使被他亲手送出局，远离大耳朵杯也能无愧于心地唱起那支为他创作的不朽颂歌。  
他带给Manchester United的远远没有为Real Madrid获得的多，他甚至没有亲吻过一次光辉的、伟大的曼联的标志，而把最美好的憧憬、热忱与爱给了Real Madrid，连灵魂都永远镌刻着它的纯白。  
——不，接下来该是黑白了。

“其实我没有那么冷。”克里斯蒂亚诺轻轻地吻上年轻恋人的眉心，“一想到我还拥有你的爱，我就不难过了。”  
“我坐在那儿只是想等你醒过来，然后抱一抱我，我就会好了。”明明他没说什么了不得的情话，年轻人的耳根却红透了。  
“整个世界都爱你。”迪巴拉先生努力不让砰砰乱跳的心脏蹦出来，固执地强调着，“不过我是最爱你的那一个。”  
“那我也爱你，你就能拥有全世界的爱了。”  
“唔，听上去很划算。”

——我所能做到的豁然，并不是缘于攒够了失望，便不再抱任何希望。而是因为拥有了你的爱，这比任何东西都珍贵。

 

15  
迪巴拉先生在球迷眼里一直都是个小可爱——这种可爱具体表现在：只要你带着他的球衣再加上一点点运气，就能在训练基地门口等到他。  
他不仅热衷满足你的小小心愿和你互动，有时候甚至会把急着带他回家打游戏的道格拉斯·科斯塔先生也拉下水签名合影。  
然而现在什么都没有了！没有陪他打游戏的道格拉斯·科斯塔先生，连看见小宝石本人的机会都没有了！  
……这种好日子没得过了，难过的都灵人民只能心塞地站在基地门口，看着迪巴拉先生的座驾飞驰而过。  
到底是因为什么呢？球迷们百思不得其解，难道迪巴拉先生谈恋爱了？鲁加尼先生就是自从谈了恋爱开始才变得忙碌起来的。  
可是迪巴拉没有啊？他最近甚至都没有在ins和Twitter上给小姐姐点赞，只点赞了克里斯蒂亚诺先生啊！【盲生，你发现了华点！  
迪巴拉先生对球迷们的心思一无所知，因为他还要忙着明修栈道暗度陈仓，和克里斯蒂亚诺进行紧张又刺激的地下约会呢。

克里斯蒂亚诺赶到秘密基地的时候，天色已经渐渐暗沉下去了。他很喜欢意大利的景色风光，都灵的夕阳也很美，不过这一切都比不上看见自己的恋人更让人开心。  
“你带了什么？”年轻人等在门口，望向他时，灰绿眼眸里亮起星星点点的光。  
“家里的花瓶该换了吧？”克里斯蒂亚诺捧着一束还带着水滴的小雏菊走进来。年轻人顺着他的目光看过去，果然，茶几上摆着的花已经蔫蔫的了。  
“咱们好久没来这里，我都忘记换了。”年轻人浓密的睫毛乖巧地垂下来，露出一个乖巧又羞窘的微笑。  
“克里斯真聪明！”小狼狗飞快地蹭上来，在年长恋人的唇上烙下一个橘子味儿的吻，克里斯蒂亚诺轻“哼”了一声，勉强接受了迪巴拉先生的夸赞，假装自己一点也不受用这个吻。  
“我今天停车给粉丝签名的时候，他们还在不停地问我：你知道迪巴拉去哪儿了吗？迪巴拉呢？”克里斯蒂亚诺嘟囔道——手里的花被年轻人殷勤地接过去，他无所事事，只能瘫在沙发上当一个五体不勤的懒癌患者。  
——新换的沙发好大，真舒服。  
“啊？怎么可能？有全世界最好的球员在眼前，他们怎么还能想起我来？”迪巴拉先生换完花瓶之后顺手擦起了桌子，一边在茶几上忙碌一边偏过头疑惑地问道。  
克里斯蒂亚诺撞上他天真又理所当然的眼神，在都灵捂了几个月才白皙了不少的脸颊微微发红。  
他真搞不懂迪巴拉先生，怎么能顶着这样好看的脸说出让人心跳的情话来？难道在意大利待久了都会点满这项技能吗？  
“好了别提他们了。”迪巴拉先生矫健地跳上沙发，他呼出的热气喷洒在克里斯蒂亚诺的耳廓，引得敏感的葡萄牙人一阵颤栗。尖利的小虎牙终于如愿以偿地啃上了年长恋人的脖颈，“我好想你啊，克里斯。”他的声音闷闷的。  
克里斯蒂亚诺被他啃得酥酥痒痒的，又被带进了一个火热的吻里，等他发现年轻人手下开始扒他的衣服时已经无力制止了。“明明刚刚训练还见了，你是傻子吗？”葡萄牙人反驳他的声音都软了下来，毫无威慑力。  
“那我也想你，每时每刻都想你！克里斯你看，我连沙发都换了，这样多方便呀。”年轻人的笑容得意又狡黠，露出来的小虎牙都显得那么高兴。  
——迪巴拉再也不是什么小可爱了！  
克里斯蒂亚诺先生今天也要实名举报小狼狗。

 

16  
道格拉斯·科斯塔先生最近处于水深火热之中。  
这已经是他第三次被回过头的迪巴拉先生眼刀攻击了，在炎炎夏日里感受到一丝寒意，还挺瘆得慌的是不是？于是，巴西人只能摸摸自己的脑门，默默地、依依不舍地离克里斯蒂亚诺远了一点。  
——不就是因为克里斯点赞了我的ins吗？小气。  
本坦库尔先生也有和科斯塔先生一样的困惑，他今天干了什么十恶不赦的事情吗？不就是和克里斯蒂亚诺握了一次手吗？连这都不可以了吗？  
假如他能听到迪巴拉的心声，就会知道年轻人在心里大声喊了一万遍“不可以不可以不可以啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
总而言之，我们都灵人民的小宝石，今天吃醋吃到饱。不过这并不妨碍他腻在克里斯蒂亚诺旁边，照旧挤开兄弟们，比任何人都和葡萄牙人更靠近。  
当然，还是和平常有不同的，他好看的脸上就写着几个只有克里斯蒂亚诺能看出来的字母“我吃醋了！快来哄我！！”  
然而专心训练的克里斯蒂亚诺并没有发现，直到午休时间两个人回家吃饭的时候，他才后知后觉地感受到了醋味——拜托，沙拉里醋加多啦！  
葡萄牙人无奈地看着那个低下头吃了一大口沙拉，然后皱着脸呸呸吐到桌子上的年轻人，把自己的那一份推给他，重新去冰箱里拿了一份拌好。  
——还能怎么办？看着小奶狗可怜巴巴的眼神，你还舍得揪它的尾巴吗？顶多拍拍脑袋呼噜呼噜毛揉揉脸完事儿。  
克里斯蒂亚诺觉得自己真是个体贴的恋人，一边自我满足着一边吃掉了午餐，今天迪巴拉先生比他吃得快一点儿，见葡萄牙人吃完就把餐具收走端去了厨房。  
一天两训的午休时间是不长的，平常这个时候，迪巴拉先生应该已经挤到克里斯蒂亚诺坐的沙发上来，抱着他黏黏糊糊地聊天了，但今天不一样。葡萄牙人等了一小会儿也没等到年轻的恋人，回头去看的时候又气又好笑。  
迪巴拉先生坐在桌子旁边玩游戏，神情专注又认真。克里斯蒂亚诺决定给小奶狗一点面子，于是这一次，葡萄牙人主动蹭到了他旁边。  
“保罗？”他唤了一声。  
迪巴拉先生安静如鸡。  
“你玩什么呢？”葡萄牙人不急不躁。  
——哎呀这一关怎么就是过不去。【假装不在】  
“要不要陪我干点别的？”克里斯没死心。  
——嗨呀好气我又死了！【悄悄瞟一眼克里斯】  
“……”克里斯深呼吸。  
——糟糕，不会生气了吧。【窒息，再瞟一眼】  
克里斯蒂亚诺见年轻人玩得全神贯注，转头要走，突然被迪巴拉先生拽住了胳膊，葡萄牙人低下头扫了一眼，呵，游戏暂停着，玩毛呢？  
“你玩你的。”年长的恋人露出一个冷静的微笑，试图从年轻人的爪子底下脱身，却被小奶狗牢牢地抓住不放。“不要……克里斯。”迪巴拉先生的头毛蹭在克里斯蒂亚诺的胳膊上，亲了一口他的手背。  
“所以你今天到底怎么回事？”克里斯蒂亚诺转过头，刻意不去看年轻人的狗狗眼，迪巴拉只好蹭的一下站起来，把葡萄牙人一把抱住：“我在吃醋啊！”他皱着眉头盯紧了克里斯蒂亚诺。  
葡萄牙人一脸懵逼：“吃醋？吃谁的醋？”  
“你给道格拉斯的ins点赞，都没有给我点赞，你还让罗德里戈拉你的手。”大醋坛子迪巴拉先生发出了有声的控诉。  
“有什么醋好吃的？”冷酷无情的克里斯蒂亚诺先生拍了下狗头，皱着眉头倒打一耙：“我整个人都是你的，你还不满意吗？”  
——我撤回，克里斯怎么会冷酷无情呢？他好甜啊。

 

17  
“我刚刚被记者堵在门口了。”道格拉斯·科斯塔先生走进更衣室，环视了一圈没看见葡萄牙人，只有迪巴拉先生在换衣服，才安心地继续逼逼。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺又提前去训练了吧？”巴西人见怪不怪，坐在了自己的位置上开始换训练服，小声嘀咕道：“真让人有压力呀，你说我以后要不要早点来训练基地呢？是不是就能和克里斯多说说话了？”  
“我觉得不行，你不爱你的迪比了吗？你不和我世界第一最最好了吗？”迪巴拉先生擅长打温情牌。  
“好的好的，我认输！我当然会一直陪你！”科斯塔先生被感动了，想拍拍阿根廷男孩的肩膀，一抬头就对上了站起来的迪巴拉先生——和他的大腿。  
——没错，他的大腿，赤裸的大腿。  
狗剩：我眼瞎了？在我眼前的究竟是保罗还是克里斯？  
巴西人揉了揉眼睛，颤颤巍巍地举起手：“我、我提问，你是谁？附身在我的迪比身上要干什么？”  
“呸，谁是你的。”迪巴拉先生头也没抬地反驳他，还嫌不够短地把裤子往上拽了拽，硬生生把训练短裤营造出了三角裤的效果，“怎么样？”他得意洋洋地问懵逼中的巴西人。  
“很像克里斯……”科斯塔先生耿直地回答他。  
“就是要这个效果！完美！”迪巴拉先生露出了甜美帅气的微笑，照例开始催促巴西人：“你快点换，我们好一起出去。”  
“哦哦。”科斯塔先生答应道，加快了换衣服速度，余光还是忍不住瞟着迪巴拉先生的小短腿【？】，好像隐约听见阿根廷男孩自言自语：“这样就有对比啦，克里斯一定觉得我超迷人。”  
狗剩：为了保持我们的友谊，我不应该听见这句话:)

于是当天上午，迪巴拉先生穿着克里斯蒂亚诺同款小短裤招摇过市，在本坦库尔先生面前晃了一圈，就跑到葡萄牙人旁边做训练了。  
他离克里斯蒂亚诺很近，一会儿搂搂年长者柔韧的腰，一会儿拉着葡萄牙人跑到一边，两个人玩起抛球接球的游戏，美名其曰练逆足，从队友们的角度还可以看见他招呼摄影师换个角度近一点录视频。  
克里斯蒂亚诺不厌其烦地陪他练习，训练后迪巴拉先生还会拿过来一瓶百岁山，自己偷摸喝几口再递给葡萄牙人，年长者就毫不介意地接着喝完。  
他们的脑袋有时候、不，是经常凑在一起小声地用西班牙语嘀咕什么，几乎让科斯塔先生怀疑人生，所有媒体不都说克里斯蒂亚诺喜欢和葡语系的球员聊天，和他们世界第一最最好吗？那现在的迪巴拉算怎么回事？

休息的时候，科斯塔先生、本坦库尔先生等一线队队员站在一起，远远地看着尤文新7号和10号的互动，突然觉得迪巴拉先生那张好看的脸有点过于欠揍了。【逐渐起了杀心.jpg  
狗剩：“我觉得等队长回来，我没法解释这个。”  
酷儿：“喝口马黛茶压压惊。”  
宝强：“知道我为什么要飞起来踹球了吗？当时我的脚离保罗的脑袋就这么近！很解气的。”  
狗剩：“等等，你不是也穿成三角裤了吗？”  
宝强：“啊……唔……人家也想……”  
狗剩：“你等着，我现在就去给哈梅斯打电话。”  
宝强：“不！啊……别！”  
一线队又是一阵鸡飞狗跳，真正意义上的跳。  
所以如果新赛季开始之后，大家的弹跳力都得到了提升，那一定不是受克里斯蒂亚诺的影响，而是保罗·更衣室公敌·迪巴拉先生的功劳。

18  
可喜可贺，今天是都灵人民的小宝石ins粉丝破2000万的日子。迪巴拉先生握着手机见证了这个瞬间，当然克里斯蒂亚诺也在，被拉着目睹自家恋人的粉丝数字从19M跳到20M。  
“克里斯，经纪人跟我说要拍一个短片。”迪巴拉先生边克制着嘴角上扬的弧度，边抬起头一脸期待地看向年长的恋人，“你可以给我拍吗？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺看了看年轻人准备好的相机，有点犹豫：“我自拍技术还不错，但是给别人拍出来的总是不那么好看。”他苦恼地摸了摸下巴，“马塞洛和Sese经常说我给他们拍得丑了好多。”  
“才不是你的问题！是因为他们没你好看！”迪巴拉先生借机暗踩了一脚，熟练地摆出“克里斯没有错要错也是别人的错”这个大道理说服葡萄牙人，“只要是克里斯给我拍的，怎么样都好看。”  
“来嘛！克里斯！”小奶狗的撒娇永远让克里斯蒂亚诺无法抗拒，他只好接过相机，把镜头对准迪巴拉先生调了下焦距，发现小宝石无论怎么拍都很好看才放下心。  
“你的台词背熟了吗？小宝石先生。”在开拍之前，大导演克里斯蒂亚诺先生没有忘记提醒自己的演员，敬业的年轻人当然不迭地点头：“就是，稍微有一点中二，你不要笑哦。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺想了想自家恋人中二度爆表的庆祝手势，敷衍地点点头：“那要开始咯，三，二，一，action。”镜头里的小宝石先生虽然没有本人帅气，但还是能看的。  
“万物始于微。”  
——我对你的爱始于仰慕，始于追逐。  
“它从村落逐渐成为了一个城镇。”  
——从仰望着皓月的光辉，为你目眩神迷，到一步步靠近明亮之源。  
“如今成了我最有力的支持。”  
——我终于站在你身边，成为了最靠近月亮的那一颗星星。  
“也促使着我每天进步。”  
——你是我的动力之源，每当我仰望你所在的顶峰，看见你还在那里，便知道我前行的方向没有错。  
“它现在甚至大过都市。”  
——对你的爱，和想要与你并肩而立的渴望，构成了现在的我。  
“现在我们是一家人。”  
——你说过，我拥有你的现在和未来。  
“我们现在是Dybala Nation。”  
——如果真的有属于我的国度的话，你也是唯一的王。  
迪巴拉先生停顿了两秒钟，他的神情似乎有细微的变化，克里斯蒂亚诺本来已经要停止拍摄，但当他看见年轻人的眼神，便知道他还有话要说了。  
“在Instagram上，我有了2000万粉丝，感谢每一个人对我的支持和陪伴。”  
“但最让我感到快乐的不是这个。”  
“你是其中之一，才是令我最荣幸的事。”  
他对着镜头，和镜头后的导演克里斯蒂亚诺先生露出了一个好看得让人目眩神迷的微笑，笑容里多少还带着点羞涩。  
“世界上爱你的人有那么多，唯独我有幸拥有你，这比任何人的爱都更让我幸福。我就是世界上最幸运的人，不接受反驳。”  
他愉快地眨了眨眼睛，克里斯蒂亚诺几乎能看到点点星光跃出流淌着的辉绿星河。  
“未来的我们会在一起创造更多的传奇，会有更多人爱你，也会有更多人支持我。”  
“但我对你的爱，会是唯一和永恒。”

相机被放在了桌子上，导演先生忘记了按停止，因此现在的我们才能看到来自小宝石先生教科书式的告白，以及他们饱含爱意的亲吻。  
来大家分分，狗粮管饱，嗝。

 

19  
今天的尤文更衣室注定不平静。  
“我没想到你们会这么激动地欢迎我，好感动啊。”姗姗来迟的马图伊迪先生看向兴奋异常摩拳擦掌的队友们，脸悄悄地红了。  
“别煽情，如果你想加入【杀迪比不犯法小组】的话就快点过来，世界冠军先生。”  
“迪比？迪比怎么了？”刚体检完的马图伊迪先生搞不清状况。  
“他犯罪了。”  
“【比任何人都亲近克里斯】罪。”  
“等等？我就晚来几天，更衣室的条例又补充了吗？”  
“你不懂，你不知道现在的形势有多严峻！”科斯塔先生悲伤地举起手机给法国人看，屏幕里的阿根廷男孩搂着葡萄牙人笑得灿烂而欠揍。  
“喔喔！进展这么快的吗？”马图伊迪先生向后退了一步以免被手机拍到脸，“所以你失恋了，道格拉斯，迪比不和你玩了。”  
“我是失恋了！”科斯塔先生露出了悔恨的表情，“但这和迪比有什么关系？我只恨！为什么站在克里斯蒂亚诺身边的不是我！！！”  
“我也在想这个问题！”  
“为什么全世界最幸运的人是迪比？”  
“因为长得好看吗？”本坦库尔先生一语中的，也因此差点被身边的妒夫们掐晕。  
“好了，现在他也发了一样的配图，我一定不会给他点赞的！”科斯塔先生悲愤地怒视着手机，手疾眼快地按下了心心。  
“我看到你点赞了。”本坦库尔先生嫌弃地看着狗剩，也不甘示弱地点了个赞，这一风气在更衣室迅速蔓延开来。  
“他们怎么能靠得这么近……哭了。”  
“你看克里斯的手，居然搭在他肩膀上！”  
“你们更应该看保罗的手！在腰上！腰上！！！你明白在腰上是什么距离吗？没有距离！！！”  
“我看到底下的评论了，居然有人让他们结婚？？？”  
“全天下想和克里斯蒂亚诺结婚的男人还少吗？孤陋寡闻。”  
“咦？你今天怎么不说话？”本坦库尔先生注意到了角落里的夸德拉多，他想了想昨天哥伦比亚人和阿根廷男孩的合照，好像明白了为什么。  
“……”宝强心如死灰.jpg  
“怎么了？谁要和你视频？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈梅斯。”夸德拉多先生苦笑着说。  
“靠！你快出去！我不想看见有人的脸比我还苦！”  
夸德拉多先生被赶了出去。  
“卧槽？你们看见了吗？小崽子评论了！”  
“谁？哦！我知道了！”  
“他居然还评论？秀个没完了是吧？”  
“还加国旗？拜托他醒醒！这只是个队友之间的友好合照！不是葡萄牙国王要和阿根廷王子联姻了好吗？”  
“醒醒吧，谁家舍得让王子世界杯上场二十二分钟？”  
“哦……可怜的保罗。”  
“我现在觉得克里斯蒂亚诺抱他也不是那么……不行！还是很气！”  
“以后的日子还长着呢，和克里斯拥抱不急于一时！”  
“我们可不可以求求教练，以后别再把他们放一组了？”  
“我觉得ok。”基耶利尼先生点了点头。  
有了队长的支持，一切都仿佛明朗起来，尤文更衣室里一线队们开心地做起了每个人都和克里斯拥抱的梦。

 

20  
迪巴拉先生是个很好懂的人，他那颗喜欢着你的心会光明正大地捧在你面前，每一点细微的情绪都写在好看的眼睛里。克里斯蒂亚诺一直觉得自己对男朋友非常了解，不过有时候他也会感到困惑。  
毕竟这个问题已经困扰他很久了——特别是在这一天，迪巴拉先生缠着他亲自给他做一个好看的发型的时候，当阿根廷男孩柔软的黑发驯服地贴着他的手掌，克里斯蒂亚诺终于忍不住问道：  
“阿根廷的男人不是都喜欢留长头发吗？”他轻轻抚摸着年轻人的发顶，用梳子整理好睡得四处乱翘的头毛。  
迪巴拉先生本来还有点困，托着腮帮子乖巧地坐在镜子前面，一听这句话顿时清醒了，他下意识地坐直了身体：“什么？”  
“别乱动。”克里斯蒂亚诺用小梳子轻轻地敲了一下阿根廷男孩的脑袋，把年轻人拍回原本的姿势，“我是说，阿根廷男人不是都有什么长发情怀的吗？但是我看你好像没有。”  
“都有？除了我你还认识几个阿根廷男人？”镜子里的迪巴拉先生直勾勾地盯着克里斯蒂亚诺，葡萄牙人认真地顺着毛，完全没有注意到。  
“唔……也没有很多，我不是因为认识很多阿根廷男人才问这个问题的。就是有点好奇，这种情怀是从马拉多纳、风之子卡吉尼亚那一代开始的吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺难得多用了一句话解释这个。  
“应该是。”迪巴拉先生干巴巴地回答道，他憋了一会儿没说话，看着镜子里的葡萄牙人拿起发胶开始鼓捣他的头发。  
“在我们这一代，有这种习惯的应该就是梅西先生了吧。”终于还是没憋住，阿根廷男孩假装不经意地说道。  
“唔唔。”克里斯蒂亚诺现在有点后悔了，他不应该这么问，要是之前直接问迪巴拉先生对发型的看法，可能会好一点。  
“我没有这种情节，而且本身我就已经很像他了，不希望连这个也像。”阿根廷男孩低下头，纤长的睫毛在白皙的脸颊上落下一小片阴影，那让他多少看上去有些落寞。  
“为什么有些人总要拿我和他比较呢？明明我们是两个完全不同的球员。”他的声音有些低落。  
“他有他的故事，而你也有你自己的故事。”克里斯蒂亚诺停下了手上的动作，他注视着垂眸不语的年轻人，突然想起了以前看到过的一篇新闻报道。  
“你记得那个吗？记得我说过的话？”迪巴拉先生听到这句话，突然抬起了头，下意识地要转过来看克里斯蒂亚诺，刚转到一半，就被葡萄牙人的手扶住脑袋轻轻推了回去。  
“你是全世界独一无二的，小宝石。”克里斯蒂亚诺的掌心都是发胶，因此他不能捏阿根廷男孩的脸，只是极温柔地顺着手下的头毛，“他们说你是阿根廷锋线上的希望之星，我觉得还不够。”  
“你可以做到的，比星星更闪耀。”全世界最好的球员这样告诉年轻人，他们的目光在镜中交汇，包含无止境的爱意和温柔。  
“有些人质疑你，他们用另外一个人和你比较，是因为他们无法达到你们的高度。你不需要回击，甚至不需要把他们放在心上。”克里斯蒂亚诺给迪巴拉先生做的发型已经快要完成了，他继续着手下的动作，“你只需要继续向前，往他们看不到的地方攀登。”  
“你还这么年轻，有着不可限量的未来。这些质疑只会成为你向上的阶梯。到那一天他们才会知道，你的成就能够达到怎样的高度。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺摘下了手套，他满意地看着镜子里帅气的迪巴拉先生，扶着椅背弯下腰去，在阿根廷男孩的唇边落下一个极温柔的吻。  
“你相信那一天会到来吗？”迪巴拉先生小声地问。  
“我相信你。”  
——无论是在那一天之前，还是之后，我都会陪着你的。

 

21  
“老实说，我还挺喜欢这里的。”克里斯蒂亚诺的声音在震天的欢呼里不甚清晰，不过他毕竟离迪巴拉先生那么近，尽管两个人站在一队里，但他们几乎是以肩并肩的姿势走进球场的。  
对这片土地更为熟悉的年轻人今天已经是场上的队副了，他转过头看向葡萄牙人，忍不住露出了一个笑容：“那你今天一定会有进球的。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺被他认真笃定的语气可爱到了，“当然。”他面上不露声色，仿佛和往常的自信全无不同。  
没有人知道他在心里补了一句——无论何时何地，我都能取得进球。只是这一次不同，这一次是在你身边。

尤文图斯的两支队伍走进场内，向周围兴奋的观众举起双手致意，一些人欢呼着迪巴拉之名，更多人则在向他们新的神明表达崇敬：“克里斯蒂亚诺！克里斯蒂亚诺！克里斯蒂亚诺！”和呼唤年轻人的声音交织在一起。  
一部分人直到现在还不敢相信，他们居然拥有了克里斯蒂亚诺——有些时候迪巴拉先生也是这么想的。  
而在此刻，场上的7号和10号旁若无人地聊着天，被镜头尽收眼底，没人怀疑他们不能联手取得胜利。  
往后他们并肩而行，也必将战无不胜。

克里斯蒂亚诺制造的第一个进球发生在梦幻的第七分钟。在这场万众瞩目的首秀，尤文图斯的新7号，也是足球史上最伟大的7号之一，在比赛的第7分钟获得了绝好的单刀机会，而他也一蹴而就。  
这也是迪巴拉先生见证的、第一个他们一同获得的进球。他不由自主地向光芒汇集之处跑过去，而也正如他所料的，他真的成为了第一个和克里斯蒂亚诺共享这份喜悦的人。  
葡萄牙人冲他举起握紧的双拳，他们像真正的男人和战士那样碰拳而后拥抱。克里斯蒂亚诺的手臂自然地搭在他的肩膀，他的手则熟练地揽上年长者柔韧的腰，在那一刻没有谁比他们更靠近。  
其实克里斯蒂亚诺以为年轻人会说些什么，在他们相处的日日夜夜，迪巴拉先生有时候表现得正像个长不大的孩子，他的撒娇、他的吃醋、他的黏人、他偶尔的幼稚、他的独占欲、他缺乏安全感……都让克里斯蒂亚诺甘之如饴。  
可这一次没有。年轻人甚至没有露出甜蜜过分的微笑，好像到了场上担起队副的责任他就变了一个人，他的神色冷静，眉心一如他们交手的几次时微微皱紧，克里斯蒂亚诺离开他的拥抱和其他人击掌时还回想着那个表情。  
那不是他家的小奶狗，更像是一只狼犬。  
——不过，都一样迷人。  
他掩饰性地转开视线，只给了自己几秒钟陷于爱、或者说迪巴拉先生的眼眸里，然后就继续全神贯注地投入了比赛。  
——一切才是刚刚开始呢。

 

22  
罗纳尔多射门被挡出，迪巴拉补射入网。  
你以为这样的连线会发生在什么时候？在几轮意甲比赛之后吗？等到他们都适应了彼此的进攻模式，培养出默契为止？  
那今天发生在比赛上的这一幕就应该让你知道：有些人天生就应该在一起踢球，比如CR7和PD10。  
解说激情地喊着他们的名字，摄像头捕捉着他们同框的每一个瞬间，球迷唱起了赞颂他们的歌——而这些克里斯蒂亚诺都不在意，他微笑着跑上去，如同在他的第一个进球后年轻人做的那样，和他分享这份喜悦。  
“这个进球也属于你。”迪巴拉先生靠近葡萄牙人的耳边时，对他这样说。  
年轻人打理好的新发型摸起来很合手，他的短发柔软，即使被汗水打湿也没有失了原本的形状，克里斯蒂亚诺上手蹂躏小狼狗脑袋的动作自然得过分，迪巴拉先生顺势搂腰的动作也看呆了场上的两支队伍。  
没有人摸脑袋只能自摸的酷儿：我不应该在这里，我应该回到寂寞的人群中去。  
一线队&青年队：怎么感觉我们都很多余？  
被进了三个球的守门员弟弟：哭哭，我真惨啊。  
假如有人能从克里斯蒂亚诺的角度看过去，迪巴拉先生眼神里的情感便一览无余了。他像是沉溺在了葡萄牙人的笑容里，又像是获得了比进球多更多的东西，直到他们的身体分开，他都没有停止看向自己的恋人。  
他的手在克里斯蒂亚诺的腰上短暂而留恋地停过几秒钟，也仅仅几秒钟，因为那只手臂上的队长袖标和葡萄牙人的眼神都会提醒年轻人：我们在并肩作战，我们不仅是相爱的恋人，亦是袍泽。  
克里斯蒂亚诺与他的小宝石曾有过太多甜蜜的瞬间，在不为人知的夜晚视频通话，在乔装打扮后游荡街头，瞒着全世界比任何人都更亲近。  
当球星的光环摘下，他们只是最普通的、和全世界任何一对情侣都没什么不同的恋人；而当他们走上球场，裁判哨声响起，他们便又重新成为了承担着全世界的爱与恨，肩负着团队责任与荣光的英雄。  
球队的头牌和年轻的小队长，满载荣誉依然渴望征服的王者与年轻而野心勃勃的安联王子，没有任何人会怀疑，他们能为尤文图斯取得一次又一次胜利，他们的名和姓能够永远地铭刻在尤文图斯的历史中。  
他们的拥抱与对视在胜利面前其实无足轻重，人们看重的不是谁与谁的关系如何，而是他们能否取得进球、带来胜利。现在他们就证明了这个：Cristiano Ronaldo+Paulo Dybala=进球。  
“你做得很好。”克里斯蒂亚诺这样回应道。  
——正如你希望的那样，你会成为锋线上我最好的搭档。  
克里斯蒂亚诺与迪巴拉的拥抱再次分开，而他们并肩同行的背影，背后的数字：7&10却在熠熠生辉，预示着他们将要缔造属于他们的传奇。  
——人们只认为他们能成就伟大，这样的期待甚至还不够。  
——他们注定成为不朽。

 

23  
年轻人的掌心温暖又火热，捏着他的手腕便不撒手。“克里斯，让我看看你的眼睛。”他简直比尤文图斯的队医还急切，脑袋也凑得极近，几乎要贴在克里斯蒂亚诺的脸上了。  
“现在还疼吗？”迪巴拉先生毫不掩饰自己的忧心忡忡，他试探性地伸出手指，却在碰到葡萄牙人肿胀的眉骨前停在了半空，“医生检查的怎么样？敷了药吗？几天才能好？”  
“没事，我好多了，保罗。”克里斯蒂亚诺不厌其烦地回答道，他抬手握住小奶狗犹豫的爪子，贴在了自己的脸颊上。男人现在的模样多少有些滑稽，左眼并不能完全睁大，尽管还没泛起可怖的青紫，也足够吓人了。  
“他们真的跟疯了一样。”迪巴拉先生忍不住抱怨那些后卫，他的手指轻轻摩挲着葡萄牙人的脸颊，“下一次一定可以进球的，你一定已经准备好啦。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺甚至不需要抬起头，就能感觉到年轻人的呼吸近在咫尺，他的唇瓣一张一合，看上去有点干燥，没有好好补水的样子。  
——这怎么行呢？  
葡萄牙人看着看着就分了神，而这个时候，耳边的小奶狗又开始絮絮叨叨地讲起他管队医要来的【注意事项】：“你得小心一点，克里斯！过两天你就要变成熊猫眼啦！”  
迪巴拉先生气鼓鼓地捏住克里斯蒂亚诺的脸颊，一边享受着柔软的触感一边数落道：“你有在听吗？真不让人省心！”他小声嘟囔的神态竟然有点像多洛雷斯，葡萄牙人几乎憋不住笑意了。  
“到时候我就不在都灵了，谁照顾你呢？你要按时敷药，还有很重要的一点：抹防晒！！！！！！！”小狼狗依然喋喋不休，克里斯蒂亚诺在这几天里已经听了太多次了。  
该怎么堵住他的嘴呢？葡萄牙人的方法屡试不爽。  
——正好，想亲亲他。  
克里斯蒂亚诺想着，于是就这么做了。假如迪巴拉先生能分一点注意给年长恋人的眼神，而不是反复检查他不太严重的伤势，自顾自地絮叨的话，大概就不至于显得那么笨拙了。  
他们之间的吻总是开始得十分温柔，年长的恋人惯会用天真的姿态、轻浅的啄吻撩拨得小宝石先生欲罢不能。而等到小奶狗脸颊通红地陷入这个吻里，他又会佯装喘不过气，想要尽快结束这个吻。  
到了这个时候，迪巴拉先生怎么能允许他逃掉？从小奶狗转化到小狼狗，只是一瞬间的事情而已。于是浅尝辄止的啄吻成了火热缠绵的湿吻，黏人的犬系男友也露出了尖尖的小虎牙，暴露出极强的占有欲。  
主动点火的克里斯蒂亚诺被年轻的恋人亲的晕晕乎乎的，直到上衣被猝不及防地撩起，小狼狗不安分的爪子摸上了他的胸部，他才发觉哪里不对。  
“我可还是个病号呢……小宝石先生。”葡萄牙人终于从近乎窒息的吻中脱离，他赖在年轻人暖洋洋的拥抱里，露出全然无辜的表情。话虽这么说，但他根本没有阻止迪巴拉先生的意思，反而主动挺起胸，方便小狼狗揉捏。  
“嘘——”年轻人的脑袋渐渐向更加不对劲的地方移动过去，“我这不是要、帮你治疗一下嘛。”  
——骗子。明明就是要对病号下手！  
——哼，看在你马上要回国家队的份上，就勉强让你吃到好啦。

今天的克里斯蒂亚诺先生也有好好宠小宝石哦。

 

24  
“迪巴拉先生，可以简单谈谈你对自己本场表现的看法吗？要知道，你可是在欧冠赛场上三十分钟完成了梅开二度呢！”  
面对记者的提问，年轻人难掩雀跃地笑了笑，他捋了捋被汗水浸湿的头发，丝毫不在意散发的荷尔蒙给镜头带来了多大负担。  
“要感谢的当然是我的队友们，如果没有他们精彩的配合，我也没办法做到这个。”年轻人保持着一贯的谦逊，不过显然他中规中矩的回应并不能让记者满意。  
“我们都看见，你在第一个进球后指向了看台，可以说说这个动作的含义吗？”  
“含义？”阿根廷男孩笑着重复了这个词，他今天心情格外的好，脸上的笑意从未消失过，“其实也没什么。”他对着几乎要贴上他脸的镜头眨了眨眼。  
记者们已经蠢蠢欲动扒出迪巴拉先生的猛料了，比如公布恋情什么的。如他们所愿，拥有一张天使面容的年轻人高高兴兴地说道：“我在想，克里斯或许会喜欢我把这个进球送给他作为礼物。”  
记者：啥？你说啥？你再说一遍？？？  
当然不会有人忘记迪巴拉先生今天奉献了怎样精彩的表现，他在欧冠这样重要的赛场上很好地把握住了机会，为球队带来了胜利。  
Dybala Mask一如既往中二且酷，唯独指向看台的动作令人们议论纷纷——谁不想知道安联的小宝石究竟心系于谁呢？  
——现在真相大白咯，克里斯，惊不惊喜？意不意外？刺不刺激？嘻嘻嘻！  
迪巴拉先生回答得这样诚恳又笃定，一时间让记者们愣在了原地。“哈哈，你和克里斯蒂亚诺先生的关系真不错！”终于有人缓和了气氛，不过还没等他们换个话题，迪巴拉先生就自顾自地说了下去。  
“最近有一些人，一些事情在试图困扰克里斯，我想这或多或少地会影响他的心情。”说到这里他微微皱了皱眉，不过很快又舒展开，“但他总能战胜这些，用更好的表现回击质疑。”  
男孩眼眸中辉绿的星河一点点亮起来，神色也愈发激动：“我不仅想把这颗进球献给他，更希望能和他分享未来的每一场胜利。”  
“我相信他，也相信我自己，相信尤文图斯的每个人，我们一定可以做到。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺是在大巴上看到采访视频的，比其他人晚得多——但这可不是他忽视迪巴拉先生的证据，毕竟他被比赛上进了球，尾巴翘得老高的小狼狗拖进浴室洗了快一个小时的澡，实在是有点累。  
此时车厢里并不太吵闹，偶尔有人聊天说话，更多人在干自己的事情。大巴车不紧不慢地开，克里斯蒂亚诺坐在较后的位置，他年轻的恋人正靠在他的肩膀上酣睡。  
小奶狗睡着的模样格外乖巧，真应了那句“天使容颜”的调侃，克里斯蒂亚诺却觉得男孩有时候像个小恶魔，尤其是在浴室里，床上。  
他看着屏幕里那张写满了信任与坚定的帅气脸颊，忍不住回忆起进球的那一刻——年轻人是那样热烈而具有活力，他光芒四射，比任何星光都明亮，最明亮的是他的眼眸。  
他的手指及他的心指向之处落在克里斯蒂亚诺所处的看台，即使相隔如此遥远，葡萄牙人似乎也能感受得到那视线的灼热。  
那总让他忍不住想起，迪巴拉先生的怀抱有多温暖，他的吻是怎样莽撞又温柔，他的喜欢是怎样直接而无从遮掩。  
他蓦地笑了笑，将轻柔的吻落在熟睡着的年轻人发顶。  
“我很喜欢这个礼物。”他小声说。  
——如你所愿，小宝石先生。  
——很快这一切都将会过去，在你所期待的美好未来里，只会有我们。

 

25  
迪巴拉先生今天很爱撒娇。  
从热身训练的时候开始，克里斯蒂亚诺就发现这一点了，更准确地说，他第一时间就目击了迪巴拉先生身上发生的小小事故。  
阿根廷男孩捂着脑袋躺在安联球场的草坪上，气哼哼地打了个滚——像极了他在家里柔软大床上滚来滚去的模样，不过往往那时候，年轻人会顺势滚进他怀里索要一个吻。  
克里斯蒂亚诺收回思绪慢吞吞地往那边挪，这样等年轻人爬起来之后，他们恰好可以站在一起。  
阿根廷男孩控诉的语气委屈巴巴，话里话外的意思都是“我好无辜我好可怜”，幸好他还记得此刻他们站在绿茵场中心，没有说些更过界的话。  
年长的恋人本来想摸摸小奶狗的脑袋，安抚下他的情绪，想了想还是放下了手，在迪巴拉先生掩饰不住的怨念眼神里走远了。  
——有时候也不能总惯着他，幼稚。  
成熟稳重的罗纳尔多先生是这样想的。

要是克里斯蒂亚诺知道，小宝石先生今天撒娇失败的后果就是变本加厉的话，或许当时他就会好好哄哄年轻的恋人了。  
然而世界上没有后悔药可以卖，因此葡萄牙人只能在迪巴拉先生黏糊糊的吻里接受惩罚。

“你今天真坏，克里斯。”迪巴拉先生气鼓鼓地嘟囔着，在年长恋人柔软的唇瓣上轻咬了一口。  
“我怎么了吗？”葡萄牙人眨了眨亮晶晶的深棕色眼眸，看上去天真又无辜，“我可没有犯少爷脾气，更没有上去怼穆里尼奥。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺仿佛看到小奶狗亮出了爪子。“在床上你居然还提别的男人的名字！！”迪巴拉先生甚至没有针对少爷脾气这一点做反驳，而是愤愤地压到了克里斯蒂亚诺身上。  
“放轻松，小宝石。”年长的恋人并没有意识到危机来临，他只是漫不经心地笑着揉了揉迪巴拉先生的头毛，“你先别压上来，好重，我还没擦干呢。”  
刚从浴室出来就被恋人扑了个正着，压在床上恶狠狠亲了半天，克里斯蒂亚诺先生到现在为止还能面不改色，只能说是因为——他习惯了。  
迪巴拉先生露出了乖巧的微笑，却总给人一种危险感：“好啊，克里斯，我来帮你！”  
他手疾眼快地扯掉了葡萄牙人的浴袍，让那具健美流畅、肌肉匀称、充满力量感的肉体袒露在眼前。  
小狼狗的目光逡巡在年长恋人饱满的胸肌，劲瘦的腰腹上，他无时无刻不感受到，克里斯的每一寸肌肤都蕴藏有令人深深着迷的男性魅力。  
迪巴拉先生喜欢恋人身上的每一个部位，但他最爱的还是这里——成熟男性的胸部几乎比部分女性还要丰盈，乳尖更呈现着诱人的粉色，尤其是此刻它们敏感地挺立着，仿佛在引人采撷。  
年轻人根本克制不了自己的力道，用手抚摸揉捏起饱满而有弹性的乳肉，比夏天白皙了不少的皮肤温热又光滑，如同磁石般具有吸引力。  
没等克里斯蒂亚诺做出回应，年轻人毛茸茸的脑袋就凑了上去，试探性地用舌头去挑逗舔弄恋人颜色美好的乳尖。  
“唔……”敏感的葡萄牙人眯起了眼眸，被迪巴拉先生压制在身下的双腿不自觉地并拢夹紧。  
沾染上唾液的乳头亮晶晶的挺起，从羞涩的粉红渐渐过渡到了诱人的绯红，与白皙的胸膛形成了强烈的视觉反差。  
迪巴拉先生忍不住狠狠嘬了一口，满意的听到了葡萄牙人无法压抑的呻吟。“你还没断奶吗？”成熟的恋人深吸了一口气，捏住阿根廷男孩的耳朵抱怨道。  
“我一想到今天还有那么多人看到了你的奶子，就很生气。”迪巴拉先生含糊不清地回应道，用尖尖的小虎牙变本加厉地摩擦着敏感的乳尖。  
“你在说什么胡话？”克里斯蒂亚诺被恋人的幼稚逗笑了，“那能一样吗？”他停止蹂躏小狼狗的耳朵，摸了摸他蓬松的头毛。  
迪巴拉先生顺势抬起头来，帅气得过分的面容上写满了委屈，辉绿的眼眸凝视着克里斯蒂亚诺时，总让后者有被puppy eyes暴击的错觉。  
“可以做吗？克里斯。”年轻的恋人贴上克里斯蒂亚诺白皙的颈侧，落下一个饱含占有欲的吻，他讨好般地蹭着葡萄牙人半勃起的下身，笑得格外好看，“这样我才觉得，你是属于我的呀。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺刚换上的白色内裤被年轻人简单粗暴地扯下去，手指握住笔直火热的阴茎，娴熟而暧昧地上下套弄起来，刺激得青筋毕露的性器不断地吐出前列腺液。  
“唔……小混蛋……”被欲望刺激得只能断断续续呻吟的年长恋人终于缴械投降，“……不可以太过分。”  
他低低地喘息着威胁，身体却默许了迪巴拉先生一切过分的行为，当年轻人抬头去看他时，那双深棕色的瞳仁里只有无尽包容的温柔。

——克里斯最受不了小宝石先生的撒娇了。  
——因为，他哪里抵抗得了呢？

 

26  
尤文图斯踏上返程的时候天色将晚，克里斯蒂亚诺随意找了个座位，等着若奥·坎塞洛或者别的什么人主动坐过来——往往不会有迪巴拉先生，原因你们懂，作为罗纳尔多的“地下男友”、总归要注意避嫌的。  
但今天的同座有点出人意料：平常总是乖巧地坐在一边，回到家里才会肆无忌惮的阿根廷小奶狗一屁股抢占了克里斯蒂亚诺身边的位置，竟然没有受到其他迷弟的阻挠。  
不过克里斯蒂亚诺知道原因，其实他老远就听见迪巴拉先生到处叭叭的声音了：“罗德里戈，我带马黛茶去给克里斯尝尝，你们先玩着！”“费德里科你别动！内个……教练刚刚好像在找你！”“若奥！道格拉斯问你打不打游戏！正好缺个人呢你快去吧！”……  
葡萄牙人有点忍俊不禁，他自然地接过了迪巴拉先生带过来的马黛茶，给两个人各倒了一杯，才抬起头对上阿根廷男孩亮晶晶的眼眸：“怎么啦？”他捧起杯子抿了一口，小声问自家男朋友。  
“没什么。”年轻人摇了摇头，对着克里斯蒂亚诺笑得又乖又甜，“我就是在想一个问题……你为什么这么好呀？”他们坐在很靠后的地方，但假如这个时候有人回过头来，一定能将迪巴拉先生傻兮兮的表情尽收眼底。  
——可这怎么能怪我呢？  
——明明是克里斯太犯规啦！！

一般人应该很难体会到迪巴拉先生的心情，当他听从教练的安排、站在场边等待上场的时候，即使身体已经充分地暖和起来，也总会有那么一点未知的忐忑，关于能否进球或助攻，关于首发的渴望。  
阿根廷年轻人是那么热衷胜利，那么期待和克里斯蒂亚诺、和尤文图斯的队友们一起奔跑。他爱着一个如此优秀、光芒万丈的人，那个人也亲口告诉过他：“你可以做到的，比星星更闪耀。”——让他如何不感到时间紧迫，如何不渴望和那个人并肩而战？  
直到那个石破天惊的头球轰开主队的球门，身后传来的欢呼犹如潮水般将他们环绕，绿茵场中心最耀眼的存在向看台跑去，迪巴拉先生才后知后觉：他的克里斯蒂亚诺进球了，他就知道他可以。  
随后阿根廷男孩才懊恼地发现自己并不能赶上那个庆祝，只能象征性地跑上几步，等待那个被人群簇拥的绝对明星回过头来，这样就能对他露出笑容、告诉他：“我真为你感到高兴，你是最好的。”  
但一切似乎并不如迪巴拉先生所预料，克里斯蒂亚诺确实回过了头，在朝这个方向奔跑的时候他显得那么开心，做出了一个让所有人感到意外的动作：Dybala Mask，然后他指向场外的年轻人，就像许多天之前那次无法上场的欧冠小组赛上，迪巴拉先生进球后对看台做的一样。  
——那是属于他们的秘密，恋人之间的秘密。  
他不由自主地咧开一个带点傻气的笑，感觉自己的心脏变成了一块将要融化的冰激凌蛋糕，那么甜腻又柔软，从里向外溢出了很多很多喜欢。  
——我好喜欢他呀，比任何人都喜欢。

“你到底怎么啦？” 懵逼的克里斯蒂亚诺看着陷入沉思、自顾自傻笑的男朋友，终于忍不住上手捏住了小胖狗的脸颊。唔，圆润有弹性。  
“？？？”迪巴拉先生啪叽一声按住了葡萄牙人的手，顺便蹭蹭吃了口豆腐：“我什么也没干！只是在想你而已！！！” 他奋力抢救出自己帅气可爱的脸，“不行！要被捏圆了……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺顺势靠近自己的傻子男朋友，紧盯着他不放：“可我就在你面前啊。”边这么说着，年长的恋人轻哼了一声，“本来就够圆啦。”阿根廷小奶狗根本没来得及反驳，就被克里斯突然伸出的另一只手挠了挠下巴颏。  
“？？？”迪巴拉先生顶着满头问号，委屈巴巴的看向男朋友。  
——这是逗狗的手法啊喂！你还不哄我吗？克里斯！真的不打算哄哄你的小宝石吗？？？好！回家等着！我要把你【哔——】得喵喵叫！（超凶）

悄悄围观了很久的背景板队友们：到底要不要告诉他们不用再隐藏了？直接开搞也没关系的，根本没人看不出来好吗？？？

TBC


End file.
